Niklaus' Twin
by DamonKolKlausElijah
Summary: Two-shot. If Nik had someone who always had his back, someone who never betrayed him. DamonxBella
1. Chapter 1

Niklaus' Twin

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV:**

Me and Damon were flying to New Orleans in our crow forms. I knew that some of my siblings were here. I could feel hurt and betrayel coming from Nik. He was my twin, my older brother, and I wasn't going to let him be in pain. Landing on a ledge, I inwardly fumed at what I saw.

There was about fifty vampires surrounding Nik, and Bekah and Marcel seemed to be the leaders. I guess my dear sister wants another dagger in her heart. I made sure our presence was concealed from everyone.

"When he goes hybrid on them, we help." I instructed Damon. He gave me a nod, and we watched with anticipation.

"Your ends would be spectacular." Nik pulled out a coin. "To borrow a trick, from an old friend, whoever picks up this coin, gets to live." He tossed it on the floor.

Marcel looked around his army. "Anyone who wants that coin, pledge your allegiance to Klaus, go ahead, the choice is yours." No one made a move. "Take him." Immediately five night walkers charged at him. Nik took them out easily, ripping their hearts out before they could get a hit in.

He spread his arms, and a pair of chains tangled around them. I knew his wolf was getting close to coming out, just like mine was. When he was down, they ganged up on him, and Rebekah was just watching them as our brother was attacked. Shifting back to my human form, I could feel my wolf rising to the surface.

"Wait for just a little more sweetheart." Damon whispered. They had him tied up, and those baby vamps were beating him with crowbars and metal pipes. When he let out a growl, I knew it was time. Looking at Damon, we both jumped down at the same time. I was a hybrid now, play time was over.

"Isa." Rebekah whispered. I gave her a smirk similar to Nik's, the one the made shivers run down your spine.

"I think we need to teach them who was here first." I growled out before plunging my hand in the nearest vamp's chest and pulling his heart out. Nik and Damon jumped into action. I heard the chains used to restrain Nik rattle, and Damon's laughter rung through the air as he tore and ripped hearts out of the night walkers.

"Pick up the coin, they won't stop until everyone is dead, including you." Bekah pleaded with Marcel.

I grabbed a vampire and bit into his neck, sucking his blood before injecting werewolf venom into his system. I threw him into a wall and scanned the area. Damon was drinking from several vampires getting his fill now since we didn't have a chance to go hunting this week. Grabbing another vampire, I bit into her neck, enjoying her screams as she struggled to get out of my hold.

"Stop! I'll pick up the coin, just please, stop." Marcel made eye contact with each of us as he slowly picked the coin up. After showing it to everyone he tossed it at Nik. "There, you won. You have the keys to my empire, just stop killing my family." I injected some venom into her, and dropped the girl.

"You made a big mistake challenging Nik." I stared into Marcel's eyes and enjoyed when he flinched away from my gaze. "And Bekah, what happened to Always and Forever huh? We always had your back, and then you turn on us?" I was enraged. I barely felt Damon's arm wrap around my waist.

Her eyes tightened. "He should pay for what he did to our family! He put a dagger in my heart, and kept me in a box for 52 years!"

"Yeah, and that's the longest amount of time you have been able to keep your legs closed! Don't you know that he's using you?! You don't learn do you? What, wasn't Alex a good enough lesson?"

"You have Damon! You have your mate! Nik never killed any of your past lovers." Jealousy was written all over her face.

"So this is a jealousy thing? Wow, this is so pathetic. I mean stabbing your own brother in the back? Even Stefan wouldn't stoop so low." Damon shook his head at her.

"No one asked you anything. Why don't you go stake yourself or something." Bekah sneered.

Damon smirked. "Oh, you know I can't be compelled."

"Enough! I think we need to teach dear Bekah a lesson, oh and that traitor who set me up." Nik scanned the vampires and his eyes landed on a boy, maybe twenty? He looked like a scared little puppy, I wore a small smile on my lips. Grabbing him by his neck, Nik put him in front of us.

"Nik, I think I'm going to try do a little spell. The cold one torture spell." His eyes lit up, he knew what was going to happen.

"The cold what?" The baby vamp stuttered out.

"Make it fifty years, you know for the betrayal." Damon gave Nik a small smile. They were like brothers, they would often drink their hearts out and I would have to take care of them when they were wasted. Both had fathers who never wanted them, that treated them as disappointments.

"You can't be serious Isa? He did nothing wrong!" Bekah argued.

"Oh don't worry, you'll be joining him for five years. You always end up betraying us, and we need to put a stop to it."

"Hello? What the hell is the cold one spell, and I thought witches can't do magic once they're turned." The traitor asked.

"It's a spell that Isa created." Bekah snapped.

"I created a spell based on the cold ones, a different vampire species. I can keep my magic because I tampered with the immortality spell to allow me to keep my magic. You want to know what makes this spell special?" He slowly nodded his head. "It's like going through the cold one transition, it takes three days to complete it and it's pure agony. You feel like every cell in your body is burning, and you want to beg for death. My spell does that too, but I can make it last as long as I want it too." I grinned at his frightened face. "Grab them."

I heard Nik's voice as I ran back to the plantation. "I told you that if you betrayed me you will suffer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV:**

After putting the spell on the nightwalker and soundproofing the box we shoved him in, I turned towards Bekah.

"Why? Why would you turn your back against your own family?"

She hung her head down in shame. "I wanted revenge, I lost 52 years with Marcel because he put a dagger in my heart and stuffed me in a coffin."

"But why go through so much trouble when you know he's not your mate?"

"Because I don't want to be lonely! I'm trying to find some happiness but every time I do, you guys rip it away!" Bekah yelled.

"Maybe you should actually try to get to know someone before opening your legs! Or at least someone who gives you more than five seconds of their attention! Jesus Bekah, you would turn against your own brother for a guy you once had a thing about?"

Bekah pointed a finger at Nik. "Maybe he shouldn't have put a dagger in me back in the eighteen hundreds!"

"You were going to lock him up in a cave! At least you felt no pain once you were unconscious, and did you really think I wouldn't have come looking for him and get my revenge?!" Damon wrapped an arm around my torso to hold me back. Giving her a preview of what she will be receiving, I muttered a spell that would make her blood boil. Beads of sweat started to form on her forehead as she glared at me.

"Stop it." She spat. "It's not like it worked anyways." That made something snap inside. Pushing Damon off of me, I grabbed Bekah by her throat and ran to the basement. Never releasing my grip on her, I made her coffin sound proof, and no one will be able to open it until the curse lifts. After putting the cold one spell on her, I shoved her into the coffin and closed the lid, immediately silencing her screams.

A pair of arms wrapped around me. "Hello Isa, I missed you." I closed my eyes and leaned into his embrace, enjoying the comfort that my twin always brought me.

"Hi Nik, it's been a while."

"Yeah, five years." He released me and I went back to Damon's side. "So how long you keeping Bekah in there?"

"I think five years will do her good. Don't ya think so too?"

Nik let out a sigh. "She's our sister but I'm tired of being back stabbed by her." We heard a shuffle and some tiny feet moving across the floor.

"Dude, your basement is creepy, let's get out of here." We laughed as Damon ran out of the basement.

"He's not wrong, would it kill you to clean this place up?" I ask as I look around. I grimaced as I saw dust cover every inch of the place. "I think I just heard a rat, umm I'm going upstairs now." I heard Nik's chuckle as I ran back upstairs.

"You need to hire a maid or something Nik, that place is disgusting." Damon threw back the bourbon he was drinking. "I'm thirsty, lets go hunting, vampire blood just sounds a little too much like cannibalism. But damn, they were tasty."

"Well this is our city now, don't leave any messes though, we need to keep this place populated."

"Your welcome by the way." I say before running out the door. Running to a nearby city, I start hunting for my next prey.

"What are you hunting for? Sweet and innocent or are you in the mood for something bitter?" Damon asks as he scans the people walking on the street.

"I think I want something bitter, you know dark chocolate is my favorite, so help me find someone that will taste like that." I jump from the roof and walk along the sidewalk, smelling the different scents. Once I found one that I like, it was like taking candy from a child. Just some compelling, and then the blood was mine.

"You done?" Damon asks. "I can bring you back someone if you like."

I look up at him. "I think I drank enough, you?"

"I had a lot of blood tonight." He says as he rubs his stomach.

"But you were really fast, how did you drink so much?"

"I don't take forever like you honey." I give him a mock glare.

"If I didn't love you, I would have ripped your heart out for that comment."

He smirks at me. "But you do love me and that's why you won't kill me, and you don't have a white oak stake."

"Pity." He moves to stand in front of me and leans in and licks the blood that dripped from the corner of my mouth.

"One of my favorite combinations, blood and you." Who said vampires weren't sexy?

"Well I think we should add one more thing to that combination."

"Hmm, I think your right. Your mine for forever." He growled into my neck.

I whimpered. "Yours."

It was a start of a new era. We were finally free from Mikael, and Elijah wants our family to be back together. He understands that what Bekah tried to do went too far, and that she deserves the punishment. We were all the new rulers of New Orleans, the city that we helped build. The city where the blood and party never ends.


End file.
